


Close, Closer

by Mandalorianmedjai



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandalorianmedjai/pseuds/Mandalorianmedjai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey love being together and they want to get closer, but they're feeling a little unsure about their sexual debut. So they decide to make a compromise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close, Closer

**Author's Note:**

> that is the fewest number of tags ive ever put on a work.  
> Short, simple, and sweet :')

The base was quite, dark. Everyone was asleep except for the night watch and two young almost-lovers, too riled up to sleep. This happened often. Finn and Rey would wander the base at night after dinner and as the hours went by the base began to wind down as people began to retire for the night to their quarters. Even the resistance had to sleep sometime. But Finn and Rey liked the quiet. The fewer people they saw around the bolder the got and when it was almost midnight they got the confidence to hold hands as they wandered, thumbs brushing fingers affectionately. 

This particular night they ended up in the canteen. The lights were low and the whirr of the machinery was soothing. They sat down and talked until the silence settled comfortably between them and the tension, the gravitation towards each other, grew irresistible. It was late. There was no one around. So Rey had crawled into Finn’s lap and what started out with a few innocent pecks on the lips quickly grew to a much more heated push and pull of lips and tongues and bodies. 

Rey was settled over Finn’s hips, cradling his head gently in her hands and moaning against his lips, soft sighs breathed out from starved lungs. His hands lay over her back, softly stroking down her spine, occasionally pulling her towards him by her hips, but not daring to venture further. He let her set the pace, perfectly content to sit back and let her have her way which right now consisted of her trying to lick into every corner of his mouth slowly, agonizingly slow, exploring his mouth like it was uncharted territory. Even though this was certainly not the first time they'd done this and Finn realized it was more like her walking her favorite, most familiar paths than exploring somewhere new. That warm through made him moan against her and push at her spine to get her closer, shifting his hips up just slightly to feel her. 

Her small, soft hands traveled everywhere over his skin, tracing each muscle beneath his casual wear, but they prefered to settle on his neck or the back of his head as if she needed to hold him in place so she could kiss him to her heart's content. It was completely unnecessary; _I’m not going anywhere_ , he thought, but he let her do it anyway. He liked to feel her thumbs stroke his cheeks and the soft heat of her hands around his jaw as he worked his lips against hers.

The heat of her body pressed down on him was almost suffocating and at the same time he felt like he couldn’t breathe without it. It was too much but not enough all at once. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him, and she rewarded him with a delighted humm that slipped between her kiss-slicked lips and onto his own. The fire in her touches built heat in his hips and  _ force  _ the way she settled down on his lap and kissed him until his mind was dazed and dizzy had him aching for her. He could hardly think anymore, his brain bombarded with sensations surging through his blood and all seeming to settle in his hips. It grew hotter and more unbearable the longer she kissed him and the closer she got. He was in deep, too deep maybe as he felt his cock getting hard against her body where she rocked down on his hips. He wanted more, so much more, but he knew he couldn’t ask that of her. Not yet. But if they continued like this he knew each second brought him closer and closer to the point of no return, to the point where it would be agonizing for be forced to a halt. And he had to gather every bit of strength in his body to stop her before he got there. 

He tapped on her shoulder timidly but it was enough to get her attention. She pulled away from his lips and god, when he looked up at her face he almost wished she hadn’t because the slight pink flush of her skin, her reddened wet lips and a few loose hairs on her forehead made his cock  _ ache _ . He forcibly suppressed a groan. “Maybe we should stop?” He felt his face grow hot, this time from embarrassment rather than arousal. 

She looked down at him, confused for a second, but when he glanced down at his lap it became obvious what he was referring to. She had felt his erection against her of course, but it had never occurred to her that it would be a sign that they needed to  _ stop _ . 

“Oh,” she said timidly, trying to shift some of her weight off him, but only managing to brush against him in the process making him bite his lip to stop himself from bucking into the sensation. “Well, we don’t  _ have  _ to…” she said shyly, unsure herself what exactly she was offering. 

Finn raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to? Go further I mean.” They had come awfully close a few times, but they had never actually gone the whole way together. They talked about it a healthy amount, but they both felt a little too new to an actual relationship to feel the need to rush into anything. 

“Mmm...” Rey bit her lip and pondered. Her body screamed  _ yes, force yes you want this, _ and yet she hesitated. “I don’t know.”

He could see on her face that she was overthinking it as she usually did. But she had every right to be hesitant. It would be both of their first times. “Well if you don’t know then..”

“Maybe we could just...take care of it ourselves,” she said. She  _ wanted  _ him. She knew that much. But the pressure of being responsible for his pleasure as well as her own twisted her gut just a bit too much to be comfortable. 

Finn exhaled in something between relief and disappointment. He nodded quickly. “Yeah. Yeah that sounds good.” He was just as nervous as she was. Somehow the comfortable loneliness of masturbating in an empty room was just a bit more appealing than the fumbling awkwardness of figuring out how to get another person off for the first time. He sighed as she rolled off to sit down on the bench beside him. He stood up and tried to play it cool without looking too uncomfortable as he walked off with Rey knowing exactly what he was going to do. Just the thought of her knowing made his cheeks hot.

“Where are you going?” she asked, looking both confused and offended.

Finn stopped, startled. “To take care of this. Isn’t that what you wanted?” He was just as confused as she was if not more.

Rey glanced down for a moment before meeting his eyes with more courage this time. “I meant...together.” 

What she was suggesting registered in his cock as an enthusiastic twitch before it even made sense in his mind. His brain stumbled over the words a few times before it clicked. He picked his jaw up off the floor and struggled to find the words to respond, “O-okay,” was all he seemed to manage before he scrambled back over to settle in beside Rey. 

He didn’t quite know what to do with himself once he did though and he just looked at her for a while, scanning her features trying to soak it all in and Rey did the same before coyness got the better of her and she let out a bashful laugh with roses in her cheeks and brightness in her eyes. The way Rey seemed so relaxed and open with the situation made Finn so much more comfortable and confident about sharing this with her. 

The tension built and built between them and the way Rey seemed so soft and willing fed the fire in Finn’s bones until he couldn’t take it anymore. He dove down to kiss her, trying to be gentle but his passion got the better of him and he pulled at her lips roughly. She melted into the kiss and moaned against him in response, opening her mouth and her legs as well, instinctively leaning towards him. She pulled away with a small whimper, biting her lip as she felt her hips tingle with desire. She stayed close to his lips and whispered against them, “I’m so wet.”

Her words made him groan and his body ache for her. “Show me,” he breathed, stroking his thumbs over her cheeks affectionately. 

She pulled away just enough to shift out of her pants, dropping them to the floor before spreading her legs and teasing herself over her underwear. A breathy whimper escaped her, and went straight to Finn’s cock. Unable to hold back anymore, she quickly wriggled her panties down, her breath coming hot and desperate already and Finn could see how wet she was, a noticeable damp patch on the fabric and then her gorgeous pink pussy was revealed and he couldn’t help but moan at the sight. Her folds were already loose and wet with her arousal, an inviting, bright pink and just a tiny bit swollen from how turned on she was. Her face flushed as she ghosted her fingertips over herself, rubbing her labia, her two fingers opening her lips and getting them even more wet. She let her head fall back and sighed out a gorgeous whimper. 

Finn’s cock burned to be released from his trousers. He couldn’t even remember a time when he had been this hard. 

“Finn…” Rey sighed, shifting her body closer to his. “I want to see you too.” She reached a hand out towards his still covered cock but he stopped her, gripping her fingers a little too tight but he couldn’t help it. Force if she touched him, he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold on.

“Let me do it...please,” he begged, desperation in his eyes as he looked deep into hers and she understood immediately, nodding gently. She retracted her hand, settling it between them while the other still teased between her legs. 

Finn hurriedly pulled down his pants just low enough on his hips to pull out his aching cock, so hard and heavy in his hand, already leaking from the tip. They both let out a dulcet moan in unison.

“Finn,” Rey whimpered, just wanting to taste his name on her lips, her eyes, pleading, begging, pupils lust-blown and wide. She dipped her fingertips to her entrance getting them wet before tracing them over her clit and shivering.

The sight of her teasing her wet cunt had Finn throbbing in his hand and he quickly brought it to his mouth, spitting to get it wet and wrapping his fingers tight around his shaft, starting to stroke long and slow, pulling a low moan from his lungs. His whole body shivered and he sunk down further, spreading his legs wider, fucking up into his hand. 

The sight of Finn’s cock made Rey’s mouth go dry and her hips tingle with excitement. She couldn’t help but tease two fingers inside herself, imaging what it would be like to have him sink into her and it made her nearly cry out from the sheer heat of that feeling of being stretched open. She bit her lip, quivering as she shifted to prop one foot up on one of the tables to get her fingers in deeper, not once taking her eyes off of Finn’s body. 

Finn watched Rey’s fingers disappear inside her gorgeous pink folds and he squeezed his cock with a groan as pleasure shivered through him and threatened to bring him dangerously close to the edge. He watched open-mouthed, nearly panting as she fingered herself slowly. She was so wet, he could hear her fingers pushing in and out of her dripping cunt. That sound mixed with her sweet little sighs, so fragile from pretty pink lips filled Finn’s mind and he wanted to listen to that sweet song of her hot breath forever. But he was so close, and he could tell she was too, the both of them so turned on just from being near each other. 

Finn’s hand was now covered in pre-come which he smeared down his shaft to fuck himself faster, his own wet sounds adding to Rey’s. His girth was swollen and thick between his fingers, and it pulsed out a bead of precome when he teased the prominent vein that had begun to show on the top of his cock. He had to force himself to slow down and not rush to the edge. He sure as hell didn’t want to come until she did. But it seemed like he wouldn’t have to wait long.

Rey’s thighs were quivering, the leg she had propped on the table was shaking hard at the knee. Her lips were bitten red and her head thrown back. She pulled her fingers out, now dripping with her wetness and used two of them to rub her clit, slow at first and then faster. The wet sounds from her pussy grew louder as she rubbed herself off, her cunt so wet and loose,  _ for him.  _ Finn’s brain nearly shut down, but the force of how badly he wanted this, needed it, kept him aggressively attentive and aware, wanting to take in every second of this gorgeous moment.

Rey sucked in a breath and suddenly her free hand was on his arm, the one stroking his cock. She gripped his elbow, not to stop him, but to hold on to him as her orgasm hit. “Finn...I’m...coming…” she choked out harshly, her voice wrecked. A moan broke from her throat, hot and aching, her back arching and her hand gripping hard on Finn’s arm while her fingers stroked her clit frantically, making her body pulse with pleasure. 

Before Finn even had time to realize it he was coming too, orgasm burning bright and hot and sudden like firecrackers through his veins. He groaned, gripping his cock almost painfully hard as he coated his fingers with white pulses of come, dripping down his cock and over his balls. 

What followed next was the stillness of satiety as it enveloped them, glowing warmly in their veins, pleasure humming through them as their too-taut muscles began to relax. Once Finn could breathe evenly and think again, he dared to turn his head to look at Rey. He swore she looked even hotter than before and his cock gave a persistent twitch. Her hair hung messy around her face, her cheeks flushed, pink lips slick and parted and a light sheen of sweat adorned her brow, her fingers still resting easy on her cunt, dripping wet with her juices. He couldn’t help but lean in towards her, angelic vision that she was. Her bright hazel eyes met his as he moved closer. 

“Rey, can I touch you,” he asked, his voice deep and thick with lingering arousal, but mostly pure innocent curiosity. Her pussy just looked so warm and wet and inviting he could hardly resist. She bit her lip, suppressing a moan and her eyes went dark as she nodded. 

He gently caressed her thigh, feeling the soft skin there before dipping two fingers between her legs, teasing at her arousal. He had never touched anyone else like this before and he couldn’t stop himself. When he brought his fingers to her entrance she just opened up so easy for him, he slid two fingers inside her in one smooth motion. She keened as he entered her, cunt fluttering in lingering shocks of pleasure from her orgasm as if begging him in deeper. His mouth fell open at the vision of her face going slack from pleasure, her spine arching, legs spreading and the overwhelmingly hot velvet clench around his fingers. He thrust in and out of her experimentally, soft and gently, wanting to feel every inch of her sweet insides before the thrill of being inside her grew too much and he pulled his wet fingers from her to rest them softly over the lips of her entrance. 

Rey was sighing softly and Finn couldn’t resist kissing her. It was slow and lazy, both of them now tired and sated, but it was sweet and pure and loving and neither of them wanted to pull away. 

“That was amazing, Rey,” Finn breathed against her lips and she blushed. “You’re perfect.” 

A bright smile lit up her face. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she laughed.

They decided a shower would be the best idea at that point considering both of them were sticky and dirty and would prefer to clean up before bed. But Finn’s room was closer and Rey couldn’t be bothered to make her way back to her place, and frankly wanted nothing more than to keep being close to Finn. The warm water soaked their skin, soap scrubbed them clean, and they discovered the sheets of a shared bed are always softer.


End file.
